Cuentacuentos
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Era una mujer más bella que la luna, era una mujer más fea que las sombras del infierno. Porque dos debía ser solo uno, torno en uno lo que solía ser dos. Las partes de un libro como nunca las habias visto y un reino del que proceden todo tipos de cuentos (Crossover de El narrador de historias. necesita oc's)
1. prologo

¡Los invitados han llegado! ¡Los invitados han llegado!—dijo un perro café. Una chica sonrió desde un sofá, se puso de pie y miro al perro—es tiempo, es tiempo

Calma—dijo ella y sonrió hacia el frente. Su piel era rosada y sus cabellos eran blancos pálidos, el vestido y sus ojos también lo eran—gracias por venir, ya era tiempo de que lo hicieran. Es hora de comenzar con los cuentos ¿no?

Ella se dirigió a un estante, busco entre los libros y tomo uno de ahí, entonces tomo uno de los cojines del sofá y una vela de la mesa, puso el cojín en el suelo y se sentó sobre el para dejar la vela al frente y acostarse en el cojín. Sonrió viendo la desesperación del perro y abrió el libro en la primera hoja para comenzar a narrar

»Este era el reino de historias, donde las palabras escritas en el libro sagrado comenzaron a borrarse sin razón aparente. Alarmado por ello, quien reinaba sobre todas las tierras hizo un llamado a todo ser poderoso que pudiese ayudarle y se hicieron presentes todo tipos de seres, más cada vez que alguien tocaba las páginas del libro, este ser era borrado y el libro sagrado continuaba sin cambios

* * *

no se si les confundio un poco pero se supone que ella esta contandoles esta historia a ustedes. Este se supone que es un fic basado en la serie de tv el narrador de cuentos o The storyteller (investiguen sobre esa, por si tienen dudas) que se supone que es un hombre que cuenta historias acompañado de su perro. en fin, para los ocs necesito:

\- Nombre, edad, personalidad, fisico

\- Historia de la que vienen (cuento, fabula, leyenda, lo que sea) y la variacion que quieran hacerle (por ejemplo, la bella y la bestia nordica o el soldadito de plomo gotica, estas dos ya estan ocupadas) porque quiero que sea algo de diferentes culturas, mitologia y demas (si ya tienen una version en especifica la agregan en sus datos)

\- chico de CDM o Eldarya (menos Leiftan, Keroshane y Lyss)

\- extra(s)

envien sus fichas por pm hasta el 12 de febrero porque sera un especial con inicio el 14 y eso es tod, chau me voy a dormir


	2. La Cuentacuentos Bruja Negra

¿Vas a seguir con la historia o no?—pregunto el perro a la joven de blanco—en serio, quedarte dormida mientras narrabas ¡bruja floja!

¡Lo siento! Nunca se dijo que la bruja blanca fuera perfecta—respondió ella en su defensa—se dio a entender pero no lo soy, no molestes—volvió a su aspecto sereno y abrió el libro—el rey Felipe, sin poder soportar más el sufrimiento de su mundo, tomo una decisión.

»Habiéndose levantado de su trono, se dirijo a la vitrina donde el libro sagrado se encontraba sellado para contener lo más posible su poder. El rey extendió su mano hacia el cristal…

* * *

— ¡Espere! ¡Mi rey!

Un joven de cabello negro azulado, con cuerno de unicornio, detuvo su mano. El rey sonrió ante aquel acto alejándose un paso del pedestal donde habían colocado el libro y liberando su mano del flojo agarre de su súbdito.

Keroshane, sabes que es un insulto tocar al rey sin su consentimiento— dijo él—no cometas el mismo error cuando mi hijo gobierne, aun si para mí eres como un segundo hijo y para él un hermano

Pero mi rey…—prosiguió el joven unicornio—usted es consciente de que morirá, no puede…

No puedo dejar que este mundo se destruya—dijo el rey—te dije lo importante que era para mí desde que nos conocimos. Sirve al príncipe heredero tal como a mí

Keroshane retrocedió un poco, aun con deseos de detener a su rey, este otro sonrió y se enfocó en el libro ya con una clara decisión a sacrificarse por su reino. Mucha gente ya se había reunido en el lugar, rodeando expectantes al rey por la acción que estaba a punto de hacer, Felipe volvió a acercar su mano hacia el libro pero Keroshane no pudo soportarlo y tomo el libro antes de que alguien siquiera lo notara causando que la reliquia sagrada brillara mientras el público asustado contenía el aliento esperando la muerte del unicornio como de todos los que antes habían tenido ese libro en manos. No paso, más bien el libro se abrió y una gran luz inundo la sala antes de que ráfaga de viento que pareciera provenir del libro causara caos dentro del lugar. La gente comenzó a gritar aterrorizada, el viento ya había derribado a muchos, páginas del libro salieron volando mientras destellos arcoíris rezumbaban por todos lados, Keroshane trato de cerrar el libro pero le faltaba tanta fuerza que cada uno de sus esfuerzos fue inútil, de un momento a otro el libro salió de sus manos y cayó en el piso cerrándose de golpe

Genial, acaban de hacer mi trabajo aún más difícil—dijo una voz a espaldas de Keroshane y el rey

En el centro de la turba, junto a los dos hombres, había una joven de largos cabellos negros desarreglados con flores y hojas secas enredadas en él, de piel pálida enfermiza y ojos negros, vistiendo una túnica negra con decorados blancos. Ella tenía cicatrices y tatuajes por todos lados, piel maltratada y un rostro lleno de acné, de repente rasco repugnantemente una de sus orejas y lanzo un insecto al suelo, asqueando a todos a su alrededor que chillaron mientras el insecto se perdía entre la multitud

Muy bien, veamos como quedo el libro—dijo ella yendo por el objeto en cuestión y tomándolo del piso. Ninguna calamidad sucedió pero cuando cerró el libro lucia completamente enfadada— ¡Maldito rey de pacotilla! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste en un principio?! ¡La Narradora Oscura! ¡La Bruja Negra Restauradora!—ella comenzó a patear al Rey Felipe ante la mirada atónita de todos—y para hacerme las cosas más difíciles intentas un suicidio ¡¿Quieres que espere más tiempo?!

Por favor deténgase—intervino kero por su rey—señora bruja, el rey…

¡Señorita!—Espeto ella alejándose del rey y mascullando palabras inteligibles— ¡y tú no te metas! ¿Cómo le hiciste tanto daño al libro?

Dicho esto, ella comenzó a golpear al rey y al joven unicornio con el libro hasta saciarse y le ordeno al rey una audiencia privada que fue cumplida a pesar de las reprimendas de la gente a la que no le agradaba aquella bruja negra y bizarra con apariencia de villano del cuento. Una vez solos en el salón del trono, el rey tomo asiento y le concedió la palabra

Yo, la Cuentacuentos bruja negra, presento mis saludos y respetos al rey—dijo la bruja haciendo una reverencia

En verdad eres tú la Bruja Cuentacuentos—afirmo el rey y suspiro—es difícil de creer.

¿Acaso esperaba a alguien hermosa?—pregunto ella. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes torcidos

No—respondió el rey con toda seriedad—pero es importante estar seguro

El rey del Reino de Historias, aquel que gobierna sobre los otros, es quien posee el título y hace uso del índice para darles a los guardianes un cuento que proteger—recito la bruja como si lo hubiera leído de un libro

Yo, Felipe "El rey Omnipresente", presento mis saludos y respetos a la Narradora—dijo el rey con respeto y sonrió—Keroshane, ya puedes decirles a los demás que todo está bien

Apenado, el joven unicornio salió detrás de un pilar y se postro de rodillas ante el rey—lo lamento, los demás estaban preocupados y yo…

Da igual, hay algo que tienen que ver—interrumpió la bruja—puede acercase al libro ya que lo estoy sellando con mis poderes, así que eche un vistazo y diga lo que vea

El rey le hizo una señal a Keroshane y cada uno se puso a un lado de la bruja, dejándola en medio mientras sujetaba el libro y cambiaba de página. En el libro sagrado no solo había páginas vacías o incompletas, había unas que tenían letras por todos lados sin algún orden y también estaban las hojas que habían salido volando en el caos anterior, al parecer la situación era peor de lo que esperaba la bruja.

Necesitare algunas cosas antes de partir—dijo la bruja cerrando el libro—principalmente que su majestad me preste una de sus salas para poder entrevistar a sus hombres, necesitare ayuda

Claro, en un momento—le respondió el rey y se volvió hacia Keroshane—has las preparaciones y avisa a los demás

Oh, cierto. Kim—ante el llamado de la bruja negra, una figura femenina apareció de las sombras —ve y ayuda. Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor

Como ordene—respondió Kim

Rato después, la bruja negra entrevistaba a todos los varones de cierto rango de edad mientras otros de estos esperaban fuera de la sala. Menos de la mitad de hombres en el reino de historias estaban dispuestos a viajar con ella y se habían presentado a la prueba de la bruja, pero aun así eran muchos e incluso Keroshane estaba ahí aunque no muchos supieran que era un caballero. De la nada Kim se mostró frente a él, asustándolo un poco

¿Hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda?—pregunto el unicornio con tono amable

No confíes en la bruja negra—dijo la morena—ella tiene planes malvados contra el rey y el reino

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto?—Keroshane no entendía ¿no había dicho el rey que todo estaba bien?

Quiero que me ayudes a eliminarla—confeso Kim—yo también se cómo eliminar las distorsiones del libro, y para evitar sus malvados planes voy a envenenarla. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar la taza que se encuentre a tu mano derecha, ella siempre me hace servir té y dejar las tazas en el centro de la mesa, ella en realidad beberá veneno y cuando se lo tome te vas sin decir nada aun si empezó a presentar síntomas

Quieres que la deje morir—murmuro Keroshane sintiendo su rostro palidecer. Antes de poder responderle, Kim ya había desaparecido

Llego su turno, Keroshane paso con temor de encontrarse a la bruja negra asesinada pero fue todo lo contrario, en el centro de la sala había una pequeña mesa donde había dos sillas, una ocupada por la bruja y la otra vacía. El unicornio se dirigió a la mesa y tomo asiento frente a la bruja, ella sonreía mostrando nuevamente sus dientes torcidos y saludo cortésmente a Keroshane. Anteriormente, todos los que habían visto aquella sonrisa se esforzaban en contener los escalofríos o el asco que les causaba, ignorando la mano que ella les tenía o tomándola con repulsión, pero para él… para Keroshane era de las pocas personas que lo trataban tan educadamente y como a un igual siendo que la bruja negra era mucho más poderosa.

El rey, el príncipe heredero y esta bruja de pesadillas, quienes eran de los más fuertes en ese mundo, trataban de igual manera a todos, incluso el rey y la bruja entre ellos mismos. Mientras que otros del mismo rango o mayores a Keroshane lo trataban como basura solo por lo peculiar que era.

Ouch—habiendo sido prácticamente abofeteado con el libro sagrado, presto atención a la bruja— ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

Estaba hablando, préstame atención—dijo la bruja peleándose con su propio cabello—como decía, nombre y profesión.

Keroshane, soy un caballero real—dijo el unicornio viendo con desconcierto como la chica casi se arrancaba los mechones enmarañados— ¿sucede algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

No—dijo ella alejando las manos de su cabello y escondiéndolas bajo el mantel pero no escondo la verdad

Tus manos… sangre ¿Qué paso? Déjame ayudarte—Keroshane se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar el rostro de la bruja, él había visto las manos de la bruja manchadas de sangre. La bruja ladeo la cabeza permitiéndole ver una rama con espinas enredada en su cabello— ¿eso ha estado todo este tiempo ahí?

No estoy segura—respondió ella—trate de venir lo más pronto posible y me perdí varias veces, me caí del caballo y este huyo.

Está muy enredado. Deberías curarte las manos—dijo Keroshane tratando de sacar la ramita

Tu solo concéntrate en la rama—le reprendió a secas—Por cierto, no pareces caballero

Lo sé, mis habilidades se centran más en planeación y apoyo—el joven sonrió. Él ya sabía sus puntos débiles y fuertes que tenía, una de ellas era deshacer nudos—ya esta

Oh—la bruja se giró tan abruptamente mientras acariciaba su cabello que por poco y golpeaba la nariz del unicornio—bueno, vuelve a sentarte. Kim, trae té y pastel

No creo que sea necesario ¿podríamos pasar de ello?—dijo el, pues aunque la morena no se viera por ningún lado, aun recordaba sus palabras

Mas su proposición cayó en oídos sordos, la bruja ordeno a Kim traer el té y siguió entrevistando a Keroshane sin darle oportunidad de decir otra cosa aparte de lo que ella quisiera saber. Cuando la morena reapareció con una bandeja, el unicornio no pudo evitar contener la respiración, Kim dejo las tazas en la mesa y miro fijamente a Keroshane antes de dejar dos pastelillos e irse

¿Algún punto más a considerar?—pregunto la bruja extendiendo su mano para tomar algo de té. Antes de saberlo, el joven ya tenía consigo la taza que ella planeaba tomar— ¿zurdo?

Ambidiestro, en realidad—respondió el

Yo también, pero prefiero usar la derecha—la bruja sonrió mostrando su mano—Keroshane ¿no vas a elegir?

Algo confundido al principio, el unicornio entendió que se refería a los pastelillos. Uno era blanco con un diseño sencillo pero muy elegante mientras que el otro estaba cubierto manchado de colores y trocitos de fruta por sin ningún lado, en conclusión, uno era hermoso y otro parecía sacado de la basura. Pero a Keroshane no le interesaba comer pastel ni nada, ya había tomado su decisión.

Escoge tu primero—respondió él bebiéndose casi de golpe el té venenoso pero la bruja estiro su manga intentando llamar su atención— ¿sucede algo?

Este te es muy fuerte, sería mejor que tomaras algo del pastel—dijo la bruja negra extendiéndole el pastelillo de fruta

A pesar del horrible y lamentable decorado, el pastel era delicioso. Adentro estaba relleno de crema que combinaba muy bien con la fruta y el pan era blanco pero no era de vainilla

Sabe muy bien—murmuro Keroshane sorprendido

Se cocinar y hornear perfectamente pero eso de la cobertura se me da muy mal—dijo la bruja y el unicornio la miro confundido—Kim hizo el pastel blanco y yo ese que tú te estas comiendo. Ella es buena en las artes, una amiga le enseño pero a mí se me da fatal eso de decorar

Ya veo—dijo Keroshane—supongo que si el asunta de la brujería no les funcionaba siempre pudieron haber puesto una pastelería

La entrevista a terminado—sentencio la bruja. El unicornio se puso de pie pero se sintió mareado—si no estás bien puedes sentarte

Gracias, no debe de ser nada—no quería que supiera sobre el intento de Kim por asesinarla, al menos no así, a él le había parecido que la bruja tenía un gran afecto por la morena. Sin embargo, antes de poder idear algo, cayo inconsciente

Ha pasado—murmuro la bruja con una sonrisa escalofriante

* * *

Entonces ¿la bruja Negra es buena o mala? ¿Es una Black Annis y por eso es tan fea?—pregunto el perro—sigue con la historia

No eres para nada lindo—respondió la bruja Blanca—como castigo no seguiré hasta después

¡Bran!—ladro el perro en queja

Ni modo…—dijo en canto la bruja cerrando el libro y dirigiéndose a dormir

 **. . .**

* * *

Black Annis: de un solo ojo, piel azulada y dientes largos. Una ogresa diabolica que ama devorar carne de niños, es una terrible y anciana bruja

gracias por leer y lo siento por tardar, me enferme TTwTT


	3. Condiciones

Bran, Bran ¡Bran!—ladraba el perro sin fin—sigue con la historia ¡Ándale!

Espero y hayas aprendido la lección. Ahora, deja de gastar mi nombre—dijo la bruja tomando el libro—de todos modos no puedo dejar al libro esperando, esta bien…

* * *

 _Prosigamos..._

Su cuerpo ardía, el dolor estaba por todas partes, su mente estaba perdida y sentía un peso cernirse sobre él. Era la muerte, o al menos eso pensaba... Gran sorpresa al despertar y ver que estaba en una de las más lujosas habitaciones del castillo principal y sobre él, abrazándole, la Bruja Negra se encontraba durmiendo. El asombro lo dejo sin palabras pero el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón despertó a la bruja quien le sonrió acomodándose en su pecho para quedar cara a cara con el unicornio ¿Qué sucedía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba él en ese cuarto tan lujoso junto a la bruja? ¿Por qué seguía vivo? La bruja sonrió malévolamente sabiendo de sus dudas hasta que considero que sería bueno hablar

No tendrás daños por el veneno de tu cuerpo—dijo ella—este es mi cuarto y pedí que te trajeran aquí para que, una vez terminara el tratamiento, dormir yo también. Saldré, tú sigue descansando para que puedas prepararte lo más pronto para partir

Keroshane se sentía aliviado de estar vivo, definitivamente tenía que darle las gracias a la bruja y no dejar que ella se enterara sobre los intentos de su compañera para matarla, seguro tendría que hablar con el caballero escogido por la bruja para ponerlo alerta sobre la situación y asegurarse de que no le diría nada a la misma bruja… Esperen ¿Qué era lo que esta oscura mujer había dicho unos momentos antes? Había sido algo como… "prepararte lo más pronto para partir" ¿Qué? ¿Partir a dónde? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

Pasaste la prueba—dijo Kim apareciendo de la nada—y con honores

¿Por qué intentas asesinar a la bruja? Ella te aprecia—pregunto Keroshane habiendo escuchado lo anterior pero ignorándolo de todas formas

No lo hago, esa era la prueba—respondió la morena—Ella pondrá su vida en juego para salvar este mundo, lo mínimo que podemos hacer como sus acompañantes es reducir ese riesgo, pero hombre, tú fuiste más allá de eso. Pusiste tu vida en riesgo por la de ella y la dejaste elegir

¿Dejar elegir?—más estupefacto de lo que ya estaba, no recordaba haber cedido su respuesta. No, él lo había hecho— ¿por el pastel?

Veneno contra veneno, el té era venenoso y el pastel de la bruja también-dijo Kim-alguien inteligente hubiera notado que el objetivo era beber los venenos, el segundo para anular el primero. Nadie bebió el veneno aunque algunos le avisaron sobre él, nadie quería el pastel de la bruja aunque lo comieron para no ofenderle o para congraciarse con ella. Solo tú escogiste beber el veneno, aun sin saber nada, y dejaste en sus manos tu vida. Después de tal ingenuidad te dio el veneno para contrarrestar y bloqueo los síntomas de ambos, por eso pasaste la prueba. Par los demás que comieron del pastel de la bruja, el antídoto se encontraba en el otro té

Keroshane sonrió, pero esta sonrisa se desvaneció pronto— ¿No sería mejor que encontraran a alguien más fuerte?

No, solo puedes ser tú—dijo Kim—la bruja es muy terca, esto no tiene otra opción.

Aun si, sé que no soy la mejor opción—el unicornio salió de la cama aunque Kim trato de detenerlo—lo mejor sería hablar con ella

Kim no hizo cambiar de parecer, aunque no puso demasiado empeño en ello al estar acostumbrada a que la bruja siempre se saliera con las suyas. Después de que Keroshane se pusiera sus lentes salió en busca de la bruja para convencerla de que debía escoger a alguien más para ayudarle en el viaje porque estaba seguro de que en algún momento del viaje él se convertiría en una carga más que en una ventaja, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina vio a varias personas susurrando toda una sarta de insultos y calumnias para la bruja y el unicornio.

Pero ¿Cómo se han atrevido a traer a una bestia sin raza al palacio principal?—dijo indignada una de las personas.

No es una bestia, es una cosa—dijo alguien lleno de repulsión—luce como humano pero con esa cola y cuernos…

Y esas manos tan extrañas—añadió una tercera persona

Oh, vamos, dejen al pobre caballero en paz. Todo ha sido culpa de esa bruja—hablo con condescendencia una cuarta—ya veo porque quieren matarla, y con justa razón, esa mujer es un peligro

Las sirvientas se niegan a servirle, incluso a estar cerca de ella, temen resultar heridas—otra persona del grupo hablo—Keroshane agonizaba por el dolor, no me imagino en su pellejo

Esa arpía se atrevió a insultar al rey—los demás asintieron con esta declaración—y todavía pide ayuda del reino ¿Quién se cree que es?

Se han dicho muchas cosas desde hace un rato, nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que el caballero unicornio salió herido—dijo alguien más atrayendo a los otros—gracias a él sabemos el peligro al que nos enfrentamos

Es cierto, el unicornio es solo una víctima aquí, la villana de todo esto es la bruja. Debe morir—sentenciaron entre la turba— ¡Muerte a la bruja!

¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?—replico el unicornio acercándose a ellos—ella va a salir en un viaje para restaurar el libro y ayudarnos.

Keroshane, traidor, saliste herido por su culpa ¿del lado de quien estas?—le cuestionaron— ¿de la bruja o del rey?

Yo…— antes de poder decir algo más, la gente a su alrededor chillo al ver ratas corriendo hacia ellos. Keroshane dio media vuelta encontrándose con la retorcida sonrisa d la bruja, la cual cargaba intenciones asesinas mientras se acercaba a él— ¿sucede algo?

Y una patada de la bruja basto para derrumbarlo—te dije que descansaras, ahora te llevare de regreso

La bruja tomo el cuello de la camisa de Keroshane y comenzó a arrastrarlo de regreso a la habitación, donde Kim ya los esperaba con todo empacado. Durante el camino, el unicornio había expuesto todas las razones por las que él no sería un buen compañero pero la bruja no lo escucho por más que le protestara. Harta de las lamentables habladurías del unicornio, la bruja por fin se decidió a hablar

Lejos de ti, no creo que nadie más pueda unirse a este viaje—dijo ella volviendo a sonreír perversamente—simplemente no es posible

¿Por qué?—pregunto Keroshane confundido

Para eso, tenemos que hablar de las condiciones y tienes que elegir, esta vez tú tienes que hacerlo—dijo la bruja—primero, tienes que casarte conmigo. E incluso después del viaje, jamás podrás vivir nuevamente en el reino, nunca serás uno de sus ciudadanos y no seguirás junto al rey. Aun así ¿vendrás conmigo?

Espera ¿Qué?—el unicornio estaba estupefacto, no entendía lo que sucedía— ¿Qué clase de condiciones son esas? ¿Por qué es…?

¿Has oído la leyenda del dedo anular?—le interrumpió la Bruja Negra, al no recibir respuesta volvió a tomar la palabra—esta leyenda dice que el dedo anular de la mano izquierda gobierna en el corazón y por ello usamos los anillos de boda en él

* * *

Eso no tiene ningún sentido—interrumpió el perro el relato de Bran

Te lo explicare, solo mira mis manos—dijo la bruja—hay que juntar las manos y doblar los dedos de en medio para unirlos en la parte de los nudillos. Los pulgares son los padres y los meñiques los hijos, índice son hermanos y amigos y medio es uno mismo respectivamente, pero el anular… el anular representa a tu pareja del alma. Ahora tienes que intentar separarlos, pareja por pareja a la vez—continuo ella mientras seguía sus propias instrucciones—puedes separar los pulgares y meñiques porque en algún momento te dejaran tus padres y tus hijos se irán, tus hermanos y amigos tienen diferentes destinos así que es fácil que se separen pero al momento de intentar separarte de tu amor verdadero…

No se separan—completo el animal viendo las manos de la chica—ya veo

Si eso es todo, entonces continuare—dijo la bruja Blanca

* * *

¿Lo entiendes?—pregunto la bruja después de haberle explicado la leyenda al unicornio—no solo eso. Para este viaje no eres solo un compañero como Kim, quien me acompañe compartirá parte del poder del Cuentacuentos para cumplir con la misión de restaurar las historias, entre otras cosas. Pero este poder no puede ser dado así como así, se tiene que prometer lealtad y la vida propia por toda una eternidad. Una vez te cases conmigo no podrás amar a otra persona y no podrás separarte de mí, traicionar nuestro pacto significaría la muerte, en otras palabras, tienes que renunciar a tus sentimientos y nunca revelar ni una pequeña pizca de el a los demás

Eso te incluye a ti también ¿no? Tú no puedes enamorarte de nadie porque solo debes casarte con quien compartirás el poder—dijo Keroshane—si me enamorara de alguien más mientras estoy contigo ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Y si eres tú quien se enamora?

Dame tu respuesta pronto, tendré una audiencia con el rey al mediodía y si me acompañaras también debes asistir—dijo la bruja con su sonrisa amplia mientras se retiraba con Kim.

Los minutos fueron pasando, luego horas, cuando faltaba poco para la llegada del mediodía Keroshane todavía no daba su respuesta a la bruja, ella suspiro y entro al salón del trono junto a Kim. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse al joven unicornio ahí dentro hablando con el mismo rey Felipe, que sonrió al ver a la bruja y la felicito, la bruja se veía confundida hasta que el rey decidió explicarse.

Keroshane me dijo que ha decidido pedir su mano en matrimonio—dijo el rey desde su trono—nuevamente la felicito. Como regalo por la noticia y gratitud hacia los dos, he decidido que todos los arreglos de la boda irán a cuenta del castillo

Entonces Keroshane se acercó a la bruja y le susurro en su oído—tú también morirás, pero a diferencia de mí, no puedes elegir. Dar ese poder a quien no lo quiere o a quien no podrá manejarlo es algo que ves más importante que tu propia vida. Yo iré contigo porque creo que eres más amable de lo que los demás piensan y de lo que tú quieres demostrar

Lo que sea—respondió la bruja—rey, tengo que hablar con usted de algunas cosas de las que mi prometido no está enterado pero tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos

Keroshane y su señorita asistente podrían encargarse de ello—dijo el rey, y ante la orden indirecta, el joven y la morena salieron de la sala—ahora ¿Qué es lo que deseas decir?

Eres cruel, rey, muy cruel—hablando en un tono condescendiente y burlón, la bruja sonrió con sus temibles dientes torcidos. El rey parecía muy en calma con las palabras de la joven mientras ella se acercaba para hablar con él cara a cara—hacerle esto a tu pobre caballero

Es más fácil que se ponga en marcha así, la historia no avanzaría si él se quedara—dijo el rey—aunque no debería recibir quejas tuyas si eres quien más sale beneficiada

Aun no es seguro—por primera vez, el rostro de la bruja no mostraba confianza—todo puede cambiar hasta el final, todo es muy diferente de lo que ha sido… incluso yo

Si es Keroshane, no tienes de que preocuparte—junto a estas palabras de aliento, el rey acaricio la cabeza de la bruja. Ella quiso creer en el rey y se marchó después de despedirse

Respecto a la boda de la bruja y el caballero unicornio, aunque ninguno quería algo demasiado extravagante, cierto rey cambio algunas cosas y termino siendo lo que debía ser una de las más bellas bodas del mundo de no ser porque solo Kim, el rey y unos cuantos obligados (necesarios para hacer la boda) asistieron al evento y porque cierta bruja hizo alguna cosa con el ramo y este desapareció de la nada cuando la boda termino. Al día siguiente partieron como si nada en un carruaje que les presto el rey a causa de la boda con la escritura de "recién casados" en una tela que colgaba en la parte de atrás, el unicornio se sentía realmente mal por la bruja, los arreglos del rey habían sido hermosos y aun así todo fue tan solitario que incluso un velorio hubiera tenido más momentos felices.

Lo siento por lo que paso en el castillo—se disculpó Keroshane—ellos creen que traiciono al rey y tu…

No les agrado, lo sé—dijo la bruja sonriendo—no importa, y quita esa cara de culpa o te regreso al castillo

¿Dónde está Kim?—pregunto él unicornio pero luego comenzó a mirar sus alrededores— ¿estas segura que fue buena idea que tu tomaras las riendas? El camino… Señorita, digo, señora…

Llámame Gwen, Kim está en alguna parte como siempre, y como tu nombre es muy largo te llamare kero—dijo la bruja— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Gwen, el camino termina dentro de poco en ese bosque—respondió kero—creo que nos hemos perdido ¿tienes algún mapa o algo?

Ella detuvo el carruaje, saco un mapa y se lo entrego a Kero, el joven comenzó a trazar sobre él y después de unos minutos pudo saber dónde se encontraban y que habían unos pueblos en las cercanías a los que podían ir si rodeaban el bosque pero aun así Gwen se negaba a rodear porque eso tomaría más tiempo

Pero ¿y qué haremos con el carruaje y los caballos?—pregunto kero

— Oh, un mapa…

Planeaba regresarlos—respondió Gwen

¿Cómo?—la estupefacción del unicornio era grande, había mucho que desconocía. Entonces noto a un lobo humanoide de pelaje oscuro junto a ellos— ¿Qué…?

Siempre he querido un mapa—dicho esto, el lobo mordió el mapa—ahora es mío

Puedes quedarte con ese, tengo otros pero sácalo de tu boca o ya no servirá—dijo la bruja y el lobo se fue con todo y mapa. Kero la miro con incredulidad— ¿Qué?

 **. . .**

* * *

Amo a la bruja negra, es toda una loquilla, aunque al principio la iba a hacer muy odiosa pero eso solo haria que la historia fuera mas lenta


	4. Los gemelos de capa roja

¡Bran!—gruño el perro—no puedes dejar de narrar en un momento así solo por ir a comer

Lo siento, llevaba tiempo sin comer. No puedo vivir esclavizada junto a un libro—contesto seriamente ella—De todas maneras ¿Dónde me quede? Ah, cierto:

 _»Kero reprendía a la bruja blanca después de haberle regalado el mapas al lobo…_

* * *

No puede ir regalando las cosas—continuo el unicornio

Pero tengo otros—se excusó Gwen

¡Eso no importa!—alzando la voz como nunca antes, el unicornio parecía terriblemente enfadado—dejándose robar, y por sobre todo a un lobo. Los lobos son tan peligrosos como…

¿Las brujas?—Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la retorcida sonrisa de la bruja mirando a kero con frialdad antes de darle la espalda—Kim, libera los caballos y vigila el carruaje mientras doy un paseo

Con eso, la bruja se internó en el bosque con el libro bajo el brazo y un mapa en el bolsillo interno de su capa. Kero, aun anonado por la culpa y pena, fue tras la bruja a paso torpe. Cuando los dos ya se habían perdido entre los árboles, al lado de Kim pasaron dos figuras delgadas con capuchas rojas que hablaban entre si mientras iban por el mismo rumbo que la bruja y el unicornio

Espera, Kaoru—dijo la figura más esbelta, su voz era algo fina—se supone que iremos a casa de la abuela Shermansky pero no sabemos cómo llegar ¿y si nos perdemos?

No te preocupes, Kaory—esta vez la voz sonó más ronca—si tiramos migajas en el suelo, podremos seguirlas para regresar

 _¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO!_

* * *

Kiki, tu voz irrumpió en mi narración—dijo Bran

Pero a mí me interesa saber más de la bruja negra—se quejó el perro—todo lo demás no importa

Como si esas palabras fueran la peor de las ofensas, Bran miro hacia otro lado con orgullo antes de cambiar de página—Por tu impertinencia, creo que voy a comenzar con otra historia, estoy segura que a nuestros visitantes les gustara mientras tú recibes tu castigo:

 _» Había una vez unos gemelos que habían nacido niño y niña, él era el mayor y ella la menor. Su madre quiso ponerles Hansel y Gretel, respectivamente, pero su padre pensó que eran muy feos y les puso Kaoru y Kaory…_

* * *

Kaoru y Kaory Minamy—les llamo su padre. Un joven y una chica con alrededor 17 años, pero apariencia de 14, se mostraron frente a él—vamos a ir al cementerio a ver a su madre, su madrastra vendrá con nosotros.

¿Podemos llevar nuestras capas rojas?—preguntaron los gemelos a coro—mamá nos las regalo, seria genial poder llevarlas para verla

Está bien, pero no peleen con su madrastra—negocio su padre. Ellos asintieron con fuerza.

La verdad sea dicha, estos gemelos de personalidad dulce, tierna y amorosas entre ellos, no soportaban a su madrastra casi tiránica que los mandaba a vender pan para obtener ingresos monetarios, esas que siempre terminaban exhaustos y la alerta de desconfianza de Kaoru siempre sonaba muy fuerte cuando su madrastra estaba cerca, su padre echaba la culpa a que no estaban acostumbrados a pasar el rato con otros que no fueran ellos pero eso era mentira, si bien es verdad que Kaoru a veces consentía a su hermanita (aunque ella no quisiera) e intentaba protegerla de todo, nunca la había monopolizado y eso lo hubiera sabido bien su padre si hubiera estado ahí la vez en la que Kaory se hizo amiga de un niño escuálido de cabello café, aunque eso tenía años de haber pasado y no había pistas del niño después de que su hermana se perdiera cuando tenían 7. Todo lo que sabía Kaoru de ese día era que Kaory había ido a ver a su amigo (llamado Kan o Ken) pero tardo más de lo usual y cuando fue a buscarla recibió una mala noticia: la familia no-se-que (Kaoru no había prestado atención en el apellido) se había mudado antes y ese día no había más que ido a recoger algo olvidado.

En esa ocasión, después de buscarla como loco, Kaoru encontró a su hermana en el bosque. Todo había sido gracias al medallón que les había regalado su madre antes de morir, se complementaba la mitad de una estrella de 5 picos con su contraparte, algo que los reuniría siempre que se necesitaran aunque ellos no lo notaran, también había servido para que se reconocieran cuando el glotón de Kaoru se comió unos hongos venenosos y alucinaba atacando a cualquiera que se encontrara. Si esa vez, Kaory no hubiera usado su poder para sellar los de su hermano, hubieran sido descubiertos, y es que no eran personas normales aunque no supieran que eran en realidad, su madre habita tenido poderes y les contaba muchas historias pero les había dicho que no le dijeran nada a su padre y ni alguna otra persona, sobre todo cuando sus propios poderes se manifestaran

 _¿Cómo sabes que tendremos poderes, mami?_ Oh, la inocencia. Ahora resultaba tan obvio: lunares, exactamente 3 lunares en el mismo lugar. Kaoru, Kaory y su madre, habían nacido con tres lunares en forma de cinturón de Orión debajo de sus dorados ojos izquierdos. Ah, y sus ojos, al principio Kaoru tenia ojos morados y los de Kaory eran amarillos, pero su madre puso un sello en ellos y ahora los derechos eran violeta y los izquierdos eran dorados. Justo como los ojos de ella y su hermano, como habían apreciado en una pintura que su madre había hecho un tiempo atrás.

Pero ya era mucho el hablar de su madre, sus recuerdos se manchaban cuando su madrastra aparecía, no es que tuvieran algo contra ella, en realidad era al revés. Cada vez que se iba el padre de los gemelos, la madrastra maldecía la belleza del chico y la chica pero hacia burla que ambos solamente llegaran al metro y cuarenta cinco mientras ella media casi los dos metros, aunque aun así no dejaba de recalcar que no era justo que tuvieran tan buena apariencia (sobretodo Kaoru, ya que era un chico no necesitaba verse hermoso como chica). En algo tenía razón, eran delgados, con un cabello verde que escondían bajo sus capas rojas, el de ella largo y suelto, el de él moderadamente largo y sujeto en coleta, además de esos ojos bicolor que atraían a cualquiera. Definitivamente por ello su madrastra les tenía envidia.

Por eso no dudaron que había sido idea de ella cuando se vieron abandonados en el cementerio con una canasta de pan y una mochila con ropa y agua, aunque odiaban a su padre por dejarlos por esa mujer, por eso ahora se dirigían a la casa de su abuela, esperando al menos algo de techo para poder mantenerse refugiados. Cuando aún les faltaba para llegar al bosque donde su abuela vivía, no resistieron más y, cubiertos por sus capas, pidieron asilo en una cabaña que se encontraba desolada y desde la que se podía ver el bosque, el dueño acepto sin más después de toda una historia inventada de Kaoru ¡porque haría de todo por resguardar a su hermana! Ella (a sus ojos) era quien más necesitaba descansar. Durante horas Kaoru hablo con su benefactor, un cazador llamado Dimitri, y Kaoru lo trato bien aunque estuviera en contra de la caza y le pareciera que en ocasiones Dimitri fuera demasiado frio.

Para pagar por la estadía, a la mañana siguiente Kaoru limpiaba antes de que Kaory se despertara, se quitó su capa para que no le estorbara, se puso un mandil y cubrió su cabello con una pañoleta para no llenarse de tierra, una vez listo se dedicó con empeño a su trabajo hasta que el sonido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo llamo su atención. Dimitri estaba de pie, aturdido e inmóvil como un bloque de hielo, de la nada recupero la movilidad y se acercó a Kaoru antes de que este lo notara, tomándolo por la cintura con una de sus manos y acariciándole el rostro con la otra, ahora el congelado era Kaoru.

Magdalena—dijo el cazador pegándose al joven mientras lo hundía en su pecho. Se separó de Kaoru para levantar su rostro y lo beso, sacándolo de la paralización

Cuando Dimitri se volvió a separar, Kaoru murmuraba cosas inteligibles mientras masajeaba sus sienes, hasta que cierto asunto golpeo su mente—espera, yo… soy ¡UN CHICO!

Después de su declaración, Kaoru tomo la mesa y con furia desenfrenada arrojo contra el suelo haciendo que se rompiera en pedacitos, pateo a Dimitri, corrió al cuarto donde su hermana dormía y salió con ella mientras cargaba con todas sus cosas. Kaory despertó unos minutos después, en la cama de hierbas que había hecho su hermano, cuando le pregunto a su hermano sobre la cabaña y Dimitri, el chico maldijo como loco

Ese pervertido asqueroso y repugnante—siguió mientras pisoteaba cualquier cosa a su paso. Ese pervertido pudo haberle daño a su hermana, menos mal salieron de ahí antes, cumpliendo con sus deberes de hermano mayor

Rato después se encontraban en el bosque y se habían perdido, la idea de usar migajas no había servido para nada todo por esas malditas aves. Mientras jugaban, ya aburridos de no encontrar la salida al lugar, Kaory escucho ruidos y corrió hacia ellos con Kaoru siguiéndola. Justo entonces empujo a su hermana, recibiendo él la mordida del lobo humanoide de pelaje negro. Este animal solo sonrió inocentemente luego de soltarlo y apartarse de él

Ahora eres mío—dijo

¿Oni-san?—preocupada, Kaory se dirigió a Kaoru

El chico tocaba su cuello cubierto de su propia sangre, había dolido demasiado. Fue poco el tiempo para que alguno de los gemelos lo notaran debidamente, ambos extendieron las manos el uno al otro sin alcanzarse a tocar y los dientes del lobo se enterraron en el hombro de Kaory. La sangre comenzó a surgir, los ojos de Kaoru brillaron con fría intensidad mientras se ponía de pie olvidándose del dolor, porque no había más dolor que perder a un ser querido… otra vez… Un fuerte tacleo lo saco de esos pensamientos, viéndose en el suelo mientras Kaory lloraba abrazándolo

Oni-san, todo está bien —murmuro ella—no te dejes consumir por tu poder

Entonces se escuchó un disparo y el lobo, apresurado, tomo a los dos de la cintura y acomodo a cada uno bajo uno de sus brazos— Tenemos que irnos

Con esto dio increíbles zancadas que casi parecía la preparación para alzarse al vuelo, casi porque siempre regresaba al piso para volver a impulsar se y eso causaba un poco de dolor y mareo para los gemelos. Cuando ya se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque, el lobo se presentó como Dominic y declaro que ellos eran suyos, el mayor de los gemelos casi intenta matarlo haciendo una rabieta sobre no dejar que dañe a Kaory pero Dominic los interrumpió

No pienso comerlos, son míos y ahora nadie debe dañarlos—dijo el lobo con firmeza poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

Kaory y Kaoru se miraron entre si confundidos, miraron su alrededor dándose cuenta de lo silencioso que era. Pero sabían que en las sobras se encontraban escondidas varias bestias salvajes, por alguna razón se sentía obvio, incluso podían ver los brillantes ojos de algunos entre las sombras y si prestaban atención podían oír la respiración de estos seres.

Espera ¿tú estabas…— de nuevo hablaban a la par los gemelos, con la misma expresión de sorpresa—…intentando protegernos?

El bosque es muy peligroso, o eso dicen—dijo Dominic con indiferencia—lo único que a mí me asusta es ese cazador cara de hielo que se lleva a todos y a los que no, siempre que me ven, huyen

Pobrecito—dijeron Kaoru y Kaory

¿Se quedan conmigo?—pregunto con inocencia y ternura el lobo

No es posible—le dijeron los gemelos

Pero son míos ¿Por qué no se quedan conmigo si son míos?—haciendo pucheros, lo escalofriante y posesivo de esas palabras parecía desaparecer un poco

Lo siento, pero debemos ver a la abuela Shermansky—dijo Kaoru

¿La anciana Shermansky? ¿La señora sin nariz?—pregunto Dominic—se dónde queda a cambio de que me visiten cada día, recuerden que son míos. No los puedo acompañar porque tengo que distraer al cazador antes de que se lleve más de mis cosas

Kaoru y Kaory aceptaron, más porque les daba tristeza que el pobre lobo viviera solo en ese inmenso bosque oscuro, abandonado y sin ningún lugar al cual ir, peor que estos gemelos que buscaban a su abuela por un lugar donde vivir, por eso definitivamente irían a verlo cada día. Después, Dominic les dio las instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la casa de la abuela Shermansky en un mapa que tenía la marca de una mordida (al parecer de verdad que marcaba todas las cosas con sus dientes) y les regalo este papel para que no se perdieran, los gemelos lavaron y vendaron sus heridas aunque el olor del lobo quedo sobre ellos pero según Dominic eso era mejor porque nadie a excepción del cazador se metía con sus cosas. Dudaron de esto cuando Kaory (que se había adelantado a su hermano) estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por un árbol que cayó de la nada pero al final se dieron cuenta de que una persona había derribado el árbol y ellos habían estado tan distraídos en su propio mundo que no se habían dado cuenta ni del ruido

El sujeto resultó ser un leñador joven y castaño que se detuvo al ver a Kaory, sus ojos se abrieron completamente escaneándola con su mirada pero la chica solo ladeo su cabeza antes de que Kaoru la alcanzara

Leñador-san, lo sentimos mucho—se disculpó ella con respeto

Me llamo Kentin. Deberían de tener cuidado, la próxima puede resultar peor—Kentin miro a los gemelos con duda antes de proseguir— ¿puedo saber a dónde se dirigían? Es peligroso vagar por este bosque

Vamos a la casa de la abuela Shermansky, el lobo nos dijo que era por aquí, príncipe azul-chan—dijo Kaoru jalando a Kaory del brazo, molesto por la actitud de príncipe de cuentos que el castaño quería tomar (aunque Kentin era inconsciente de esto)

No sé qué rumbo estarán tomando, pero este lugar es demasiado peligroso. Solo un tonto o alguien con malas intenciones los enviaría por aquí—respondió Kentin—a mi izquierda hay un camino de árboles marcados con una "x", si lo siguen llegaran al camino que la gente del pueblo usa para llegar al otro extremo del bosque, encontrar la casa de su abuela no debe ser tan difícil después de eso. El terreno es plano y el camino es corto, se los recomiendo, además de ese camino es protegido por un cazador llamado Dimitri…

Con solo escuchar eso, Kaoru tomo a Kaory de la capa y comenzó a rastrarla por el camino que Dominic les había indicado, Kentin parecía buena persona pero Kaoru no se sentía tan seguro, ya había confiado en Dimitri y este término besándolo (otra razón por la que ni de chiste pasaba por donde él estaba), por eso pensó que sería mejor confiar en Dominic ya que él a su manera había intentado protegerlos, y no le importaba si Kaory prefería el otro camino ¡esto era por su bien! Aunque la chica no oponía resistencia porque prefería el camino que su amigo lobo les había dado ¡era más divertido! Kentin se sintió ofendido y siguió con su trabajo

Buena amiga eres, no me reconociste—murmuro el castaño—pareciera que ni me recuerdas

… _Por su parte, los gemelos caminaban entre los arboles pero se detuvieron al ver a una figura con capa negra que iba acompañada de un murciélago«_

* * *

Siento detenerme, pero creo que hasta aquí llegare el día de hoy—dijo la bruja—tomare una siesta, nos vemos pronto

 **. . .**


	5. Hansel y Gretel caperucitos

Kero había estado siguiendo en silencio a Gwen todo el tiempo y ella sabía que él estaba ahí y a propósito pasaba por lugares en los que el acceso era más difícil para el unicornio, este mismo intentaba disculparse pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y terminaba por acobardarse ¿Cómo debía de enfrentar a la Bruja Negra? Ella había tomado sus palabras demasiado a pecho, tal vez porque de verdad estaba herida por como la trataron en el reino, y ahora más que Bruja Negra parecía Reina de Hielo

Disculpe, señorita— aunque ya estaban casados, no eran tan cercanos para llamarse "esposo y esposa" o para que él se atreviera a llamarla por su nombre de pila, y como parecía que ser señalada solo como "Bruja Negra" era el problema, tal vez esta era la mejor manera de llamarla—quisiera pedir perdón por lo de hace un momento, no quise ofenderla

Disculparte conmigo no sirve—respondió ella. Gwen freno frente a una pared rocosa y poso su mano—guardián del cuento, déjame pasar a tu terreno, déjame verte cara a cara porque he de interferir en tu historia

 _— Puedes pasar…_

Con aquella voz, parte de la formación rocosa se borró como si se tratara de una ilusión y mostro la entrada a una cueva. Kero se veía confundido por todo aquello sin saber a qué se debía pero Gwen solo sonrió dando un paso hacia el interior de la cueva, más se detuvo para torcer un poco su cuerpo y mirar a kero

Un guardián es aquel que vigila la historia y sus cambios asegurándose de que llegue a su final. No siempre permanecen ocultos en la historia, a algunos les gusta aparecer en ella aunque sea para no solo para disfrutarla de lejos—explico la bruja a su inexperto compañero y siguió con su andar—Oh, y tú no entraras. Aquí habita otra criatura que a menudo acompaña a los villanos, podría perturbarte… y no cabes por la entrada

Abandonando al joven que se lamentaba, Gwen camino por el interior de la cueva iluminando su camino con una vela que ella apareció de alguna manera, la cual la joven apago al escuchar unos ruidos, dejándose a sí misma en la oscuridad. Unos aleteos no tardaron en escucharse cercas de ella, y ella sonrió entre las sombras aunque no pudiera ser apreciada

Los escuche ¿sabes?—dijo una pequeña vocecita—no deberías ser tan dura con él, perdónalo

Kero no sabe lo que ha hecho mal—respondió Gwen—Sombra, pequeño murciélago, nadie espera que seas un guardián y muchos al verte te darían tratos diferentes al de un igual, tal como los tratos que le daban a Kero, cercano al pensamiento que Kero tuvo del lobo. Un cuentacuentos no puede dejarse llevar solo por apariencias, porque a veces así es como una historia se echa a perder—después de decir eso, la bruja medito un poco antes de mirar al suelo—creo que si me sobrepase con kero… tengo miedo, todo es muy diferente

No tienes de que preocuparte—dijo sombra—el escogerá bien, sin importar las cosas que hayan cambiado

Olvidémonos de eso, hay cosas más importantes ahora—Gwen ya había retomado su actitud habitual, como si nunca hubiera decaído—tenemos que restaurar esta historia, así que me acompañaras

Después de planear un poco, regresaron a la entrada para entregarle el mapa a Kero con el camino por el que debía de ir mientras ella y el murciélago usaban un pasaje dentro de la cueva por el que el unicornio no podría pasar por su altura. Kero intento discutir pero no tenía fuerza suficiente en sus palabras como para contradecir a una chica a la que acababa de herir y sin saber cómo dirigirse a ella, la dejo irse sin más. Durante buen rato vagaron los personajes oscuros dentro de las sombras de la cueva, hasta que llegaron a una parte donde tenían que trepar para salir (aunque Sombra podía volar) y Gwen chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer una escalera y subir más fácilmente, una vez arriba sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y miro hacia el fondo de la fosa (que en realidad era la salida de la cueva) de la que venía.

Sombra, sal—ordeno ella—te hechice desde hace tiempo para que soportaras la luz del sol, así que ven

A mala gana, el murciélago voló fuera de la fosa para alcanzar a la bruja. Entonces dos gemelos de cabello verde vestidos con capas rojas (que llevaban unas cuantas cosas consigo) se detuvieron frente a ellos sorprendidos de ver un murciélago como mascota pero cuando Sombra negó ser mascota de la bruja, los peli-verdes se sorprendieron tanto que dejaron caer sus cosas mientras sacudían sus manos porque acababan de ver a un murciélago hablar, aunque esto les trajo dolor en los hombros que traían vendados

Oh, están heridos—dijo sombra y los hermanos asintieron—y sus capas están rasgadas

No los asustes así—la bruja sacudió su mano cerca del animal, fingiendo que lo golpearía, para reprenderlo por asustar a los gemelos—Soy Gwen y el murciélago es Sombra, mucho gusto

Nosotros somos Kaoru y Kaory—se presentaron los gemelos a la par, señalándose al decir sus nombres

Vaya que cambio, Hansel y Gretel—dijo Gwen mas los gemelos no le entendieron— Hansel y Gretel es el cuento donde, abandonados por su familia, una chica y su hermano mayor llegan a la casa de una bruja y...—Tanto Gwen como Sombra se pararon a ver a ambos hermanos—siento que hay algo diferente con nuestros Hansel y Gretel

Creo que nuestro Hansel es chica—respondió el murciélago

¿En serio?—ante la duda, Gwen se acercó a Kaoru y comenzó a tocarle el pecho, haciendo que él se sonrojara por la vergüenza—pero esta plano…

¡YO soy un Hombre!—que insultante, antes había sido ese cazador besándolo y ahora esta chica toqueteándolo. Kaoru deseaba que dejaran de compararlo con una chica

Y Kaory tampoco tiene nada, basta con mirarla—dijo Sombra—Esta Gretel, a diferencia de las otras, es un chico

¿Un chico...? ¡Sombra! Maldita rata nocturna ¡¿Qué maldito trabajo de proteger el cuento estuviste haciendo?! ¡Te arrancare esas alas y...!—la bruja, que intento ir tras el murciélago para pulverizarlo, tuvo que ser sujetada por Kaoru ya que por poco y caía en la fosa de la que había salido—maldito flojo, seguro que no estuvo haciendo para nada su trabajo de guardián

También soy una chica, no me hagas bullying por plana—lloriqueo Kaory mientras Gwen agradecía a Kaoru

Descendiendo un poco, Sombra se puso frente a la gemela con duda— Si eres una chica, entonces ¿Cuál es el cambio?

No sabemos de qué nos hablan—dijo Kaoru—se nos está haciendo tarde, lo mejor sería ir con la abuela Shermansky, según el lobo aún falta mucho por caminar

…Sombra ¿Qué paso con Thales?—pregunto Gwen en tono autoritario

Bueno ¿recuerdas que algunos seres fueron borrados por intentar reparar el libro sin ti?—Sombra estaba nervioso ¿Por qué había acompañado a la Cuentacuentos Negra? ¿Por qué?—pues… él fue uno de los primeros, por suerte fue el único guardián

Ese irresponsable gusano de poca monta—gruño Gwen exaltada y revisando las páginas del libro— ¡Es Caperucita Roja! Los cuentos se mezclaron y ahora la historia será muy distinta a las originales. Sombra, necesito que busques a Kero y le digas que busque a alguien que no sea héroe ni villano, pero que haya ayudado a la historia a proseguir. Los gemelos vengan conmigo por un momento, sus heridas van a dificultarles muchas cosas

Sombra se fue volando mientras Gwen ponía su mano sobre la herida de Kaory, después hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano la marca de mordida en su hombro y capa cerraron aunque en su piel quedó huella de la herida, lo mismo paso con Kaoru. Gwen se quedó pensativa con ello pero decidió acompañar a los chicos en su viaje, al parecer también conocía a la abuela Shermansky y tenían unas cuantas cosas de que platicar. Así que siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una casa con estilo oriental y decidieron acercarse a ella, marcando el camino de la entrada había dos hileras de kompeito (caramelos japoneses) y en vez de flores y arboles habían dangos de distintos tamaños, las paredes de la casa eran de papel de arroz y el piso de la casa era un senbei (o galleta de arroz horneada), pero los gemelos y la bruja podían oler más cosas dentro de la casa

¡Qué delicioso!—murmuraron los tres

Oh, mis niños ¿tienen hambre?—dijo una ancianita en kimono detrás de la puerta, la cual deslizo de la nada—pasen, aquí no hay nada más que una anciana sola y quisiera por lo menos una vez poder comer en compañía

Los tres aceptaron enternecidos por la pobre anciana, se quitaron los zapatos antes de entrar y corrieron a sentarse, en vez de mesa había un taiyaki y al mirar a su alrededor vieron yokan (un tipo de gelatina espesa) y bollos de crema como muebles, no comieron en platos sino en mochis (y estos también se los comieron). De la nada les dio sueño y la ancianita los invito a dormir, la cama resulto ser un enorme daifuku y ellos se abalanzaron sobre él, no notaron cuando se quedaron dormidos pero al despertar sus cuerpos estaban adoloridos y se vieron en un lugar diferente al que estaban antes, ahora se encontraban en una jaula hecha de caramelo con un tazón lleno de distintos dulces y postres japoneses mientras que sus manos y piel estaban amarrados con chicle y pasta de frijoles.

Parece que caímos en una trampa—sentencio Gwen aun somnolienta, tropezó con la falda de su vestido y cayo de sentón en el chicle—maldición… estoy pegada

La pasta se siente extraña—se quejó Kaory

Y el chicle no deja de estirarse—reprocho Kaoru

Estamos atrapados— mirándose entre sí, los gemelos remataron a la par

Entonces una carcajada se escuchó del otro extremo, la ancianita se mostró sonriendo dulcemente—dos tiernos y apetitosos niños como aperitivos antes del plato principal: La bruja Cuentacuentos, la ingenua bruja que no es nada sin su caballero. No te disgustes querida, yo si sabré hacer buen uso de tus poderes, robare todo lo que es tuyo

Malvada—sentenciaron los gemelos— ¡ladrona!

Debí desterrarte al mundo de las historias de terror, bruja de pacotilla—gruño Gwen haciendo una leve mueca—robas los poderes de otros porque no puedes más que mantener esta casa

Sigan comiendo mientras tanto, así sabrán más deliciosos—ignorándolos, la bruja anciana dio media vuelta—Todavía queda tiempo antes de que termine de preparar todo, en eso ya habrán engordado lo suficiente

* * *

Bran bostezo y estiro sus brazos, con obvia somnolencia, cerro el libro para cargarlo bajo su brazo—creo que me voy a dormir, aunque comeré algo antes

¿Qué? No puedes—chillo Kiki mordiendo las faldas del vestido de la Bruja Blanca—termina la historia, quiero saber que pasa

Kiki—Bran giro sus ojos antes de sonreír—si tanto quieres saber qué es lo que sucede, lee tú el libro ¿No te había regalado una copia?

Oh, cierto. Bueno, vete—en cuanto el animal la soltó, Bran dio media vuelta y se desvaneció mientras Kiki sacaba su copia del libro, la que había guardado bajo su cojín. El perro busco la página con ahínco (y dificultad) — ¡Aquí es! Oh ¿pero que le está haciendo ese cazador cara de hielo al lobo?

* * *

Dimitri disparaba con su escopeta a Dominic, el lobo ya había sido rozado por varias balas pero seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas asustado de que, después de ser cazado, Dimitri fuera tras los gemelos. Dominic había estado corriendo de un lado al otro sin importarle la dirección mientras no fuera el camino largo hacia la casa de la abuela Shermansky, no sabía porque el cazador estaba tan desenfrenado pero su mirada más fría que nunca revelaba odio e intenciones asesino, el lobo estaba tan asustado que tropezó y cayó al suelo, solo sintió el dolor atravesando su brazo izquierdo antes de notar que este había caído en una trampa para osos

Asesino…— murmuro Dimitri recargando su escopeta— ¡Asesino! Todos los lobos sin iguales, devorando personas…

¡Detente!—Kero intervino poniéndose entre el lobo y el cazador, completamente aterrorizado— ¿Qué haces?

Debe morir, no es nada más que una bestia asesina—fue todo lo que dijo Dimitri antes de apuntar a Dominic

El unicornio empujo a Dimitri, causando que el disparo se desviara y la bala se perdiera en algún lugar por los árboles, uso magia (uno de los pocos talentos que tenía) para frenar al cazador y uso esta misma para quitarle la trampa al lobo antes de ayudarle a ponerse de pie y huir. Kero se sentía tonto… "bestia asesina", seguro que muchos ya habían tachado al lobo así y por ello Gwen se había enfadado con él, el que había recibido un trato similar en el castillo, el quien sería la pareja de la Cuentacuentos y conocería muchas personas a las que no debía de juzgar tan rápido.

Lo siento mucho—dijo Kero aunque el lobo no le había prestado atención—solo aguanta, te curare en cuanto estemos seguros

El camino seguro—murmuro Dominic—las demás bestias querrán atacarme, hay que ir al camino seguro, la señora Shermansky me ayudara…

Dominic estaba a punto de tropezar, kero prefirió ir cargándolo sobre sus hombros para poder avanzar a toda velocidad. En el mapa que Gwen le había dado un lugar venia marcado como "Casa Shermansky" y había una ilustración de un camino corto que atravesaba el bosque, así que ya sabía a donde dirigirse. Cuando iba cuesta abajo empezó a escuchar los disparos de nuevo, los esperaba desde hacía tiempo dado a que él era solamente un principiante, Dimitri iba tras ellos con su rabia mayor a la de antes y disparaba sin fijarse a que le daba, un paso en falso y Kero tropezó rodando junto a Dominic y ambos quedaron tendidos en medio del camino que la gente había hecho para ir de pueblo a pueblo. El unicornio trato de ponerse en pie pero al parecer su tobillo estaba herido, el cazador lo paso de largo y se dirigió directo al lobo, apuntándole en la cabeza

Dimitri, detente—se escuchó una vez diferente. Un joven (con un hacha en la espalda) sujetaba al cazador por los hombros—escuche los disparos ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Es un asesino, debo deshacerme de él—respondió Dimitri—revisa su boca, tiene su sangre

Por su parte, kero intentaba asistir al lobo mientras usaba magia para curarlo— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Va a ser devorando personas si no lo mato—gruño Dimitri—Kaoru y Kaory…

Cálmate, esto no es como con María—Kentin sabía que esa era una vieja herida, la antigua esposa de Dimitri que fue devorada por lobos—espera ¿dijiste Kaoru y Kaory? El lobo las hizo ir por el camino largo del bosque, yo las estuve siguiendo pero las perdí de vista. Además, si él no te lastimo, no se defendió en ningún momento aunque…

Es porque lucia muy herido—murmuro Dominic apartando a Kero después de haber sido curado de su brazo—Kaoru y Kaory son mi propiedad, así que no iba a dejar que el cazador les hiciera daño, pero el parecía estar sufriendo

Dimitri se sentía aturdido por lo que acababa de oír ¿Kaoru estaba bien? ¿El lobo se preocupaba por él? Su mirada se posó en la boca de Dominic, aun tenia rastros carmesís a su alrededor— ¡Pero la sangre…!

Pero Kaoru y Kaory son míos ¿no es normal que los muerda?—pregunto Dominic con inocencia

En ese momento tanto Kentin como Dimitri quisieron matarlo, la única razón por la que no lo hicieron fue porque sombra apareció completamente alarmado ya que, dado a su mala memoria, había ido tras Gwen a preguntarle sobre el mensaje que tenía que darle a Kero. Cuando el murciélago había encontrado a la bruja, solo alcanzo a ver a través de la ventana como ella y los gemelos eran encarcelados por la bruja de la casa de dulces, quien planeaba comérselos tal y como la historia original decía. Al oír esto, los cuatro jóvenes se alarmaron y se encaminaron hacia la casa de dulces siendo guiados por Sombra, no sin antes curar toda herida con la magia de Kero. Sin embargo, cuando faltaba poco para entrar en la propiedad un poder negativo se sintió a pleno aire y cuando desapareció, la casa se derrumbó de la nada.

Gwen—grito Kero corriendo hacia los restos de la casa, los demás tardaron un poco antes de salir del shock y hacer lo mismo. El unicornio camino entre los despedazados dulces mirando por todos lados y buscando con desesperación— ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen! Por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien…

Entonces un viento acompañado de flores de cerezo y frente a Kero se formó la Bruja Negra acompañada de los gemelos. La escalofriante chica solo sonrió cínicamente—Por todos los cielos ¿de verdad tienes que gritar tan alto?

Kero se le abalanzo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Dimitri, Kentin y Dominic corrieron a revisar a los gemelos, aunque Kaoru trato de escapar del cazador y Dominic se apodero de los hermanos cuando los abrazo e intento morderlo

Oye detente—dijo Kaoru—no se ve bien que muerdas a Kaory porque es una chica linda y sin compromiso, y no se ve bien que me muerdas a mi porque soy un chico

¿Chico?—repitió Kentin— ¡creí que era una chica!

Es más que obvio que es un hombre—dijo Dimitri y Dominic asintió

Espera ¿tú lo sabias?—Kaoru estaba en shock ¡ese tipo sabía que era un chico y aun así lo beso!

La verdad, no puedo entenderlo—acepto Dimitri acercándosele— Desde un principio supe que eras un chico, al principio pensé que te había besado porque me habías recordado a María pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sentía que te necesitaba a ti y no a ella…

Dominic había cortado las palabras de Dimitri dándole un golpe a este mismo para tomar a Kaoru en sus brazos— ya lo mordí. Es mío

Dimitri ¿estás hablando en serio?—pregunto el leñador

No es necesario que me preguntes eso, Ken—respondió Dimitri. El joven de ojos verdes parecía enfadado tras haber sido llamado "Ken"—nunca jugaría con cosas tan importantes

¿Has dicho Ken?—la voz de Kaory resonó sobre las demás—creo que conozco a alguien llamado así…

Algo parecía haber golpeado su mente y, algo confundida, la gemela peli-verde miro al leñador a los ojos antes de echarse a correr hacia el bosque

Quien sea que sea ese tal "Ken", y solo él, vaya tras ella ¡ahora!—ordeno Gwen y Kentin fue tras Kaory—Sombra y lobito, tengo que hablar con ustedes

Gwen se apartó de Kero y charlo a solas con Dominic y Sombra, además de presentarse, lo primero que hicieron fue hablar sobre cómo habían derrotado a la bruja de la casa de dulces

»La Bruja de los Dulces había dejado solos a sus tres prisioneros, los que en un principio no se dedicaron más que a comer. Cuando llego la hora en que serían devorados, Kaoru hizo uso de su poder de tomar las fantasías de los demás en busca de devorarlas para aumentar sus poderes (algo parecido al poder de la Bruja de los Dulces) y la casa comenzó a caerse en pedazos, el chico destrozo la jaula y las ataduras se hicieron polvo, Kaory se preocupó por su hermano y uso su poder sagrado para sellar los poderes de su hermano. Ambos parecían haber perdido la cordura, Kaoru queriendo destruir todo con una risa malévola y Kaory ajena de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fue entonces que Gwen utilizo sus poderes tomando a los gemelos en sus brazos para que volvieran a la normalidad y luego miro a la Bruja de los Dulces sonriéndole con sus dientes torcidos

Dijiste que robaras todo lo mío—dijo con arrogancia la Bruja Negra, disolviendo su abrazo con los hermanos ya que estos mismos se sujetaron de ella— ¿Robar mi libro? ¿Robar mi amiga? ¿Robar a mi Kero? Creo que alguien necesita una lección aquí, el cuento de Hansel y Gretel no será repetido hasta que consiga una sustituta… que lastima

Gwen lanzo un beso a la bruja de los Dulces mientras le giñaba un ojo, antes de volver a darle su aterradora sonrisa y que la Bruja caníbal fuera tragada por un agujero de fuego. Después de eso, una burbuja rodeo a los tres y se desvanecieron antes de que todo se derrumbara«

Y eso fue lo que paso—dijo Gwen para finalizar—pero aún tengo cosas que hacer así que… ¡KERO!

¿Necesitas algo?—pregunto el unicornio acercándose algo apresurado

Primero que nada, conoce al segundo guardián de esta historia y futuro guardián de Caperucita Roja: Dominic—le señalo Gwen—ahora solo tiene que ayudarnos a finalizar la historia, pero antes…

La bruja apareció dos flores que habían pertenecido a su ramo de bodas: "nomeolvides". El nombre en sí mismo daba un significado, podía expresar un deseo, más la flor significaba sinceridad en el amor y fidelidad. Con dos plegarias distintas en dos flores casi idénticas, esta era la flor indicada para la historia de los gemelos. Gwen le entrego una de las flores a Kero, asegurándose de que la tomaba con la derecha para ella poder tomar su mano izquierda, y le pidió que liberara la flor al cielo junto con ella como si la flor pudiese volar. No volaron, más se desvanecieron en destellos al ser liberadas de las manos de los esposos

La primera iba dirigida al hermano mayor, Kaoru Minamy, quien se encontraba acorralado por Dimitri entre este mismo y un árbol.

El sentimiento que crece en mí, creo que es amor—dijo el cazador—solo dame una oportunidad para que podamos averiguarlo

No puedo decir que yo no he pensado en ti—acepto el chico—pero estoy tan confundido, quisiera al menos una señal que me dijera que hacer

Cayendo en la cesta de pan que el chico rara vez soltó en todo su recorrido, la flor del amor sincero y fiel relució entre el mantel que cubría el alimento. Con solo verla el rostro de Kaoru ardió completamente, la señal había sido entendida

En otro lado con la menor de los Minamy, Kentin no sabía que hacer ya que de niños él y Kaory habían sido buenos amigos y había sido su primer amor pero cuando se rencontraron ella no parecía recordarlo hasta ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Justo cuando estaba a punto de huir una flor golpeo su cara y lo hizo caer al suelo, haciendo que Kaory se percatara de su presencia

No me olvides—dijo la chica acercándose al leñador, este la miro algo aturdido—el nombre de esa flor es Nomeolvides

"Nomeolvides"—repitió el castaño levantándose del suelo—fue lo que me pediste cuando me seguiste al bosque, "No me olvides", y aun si fuiste tú la que se olvidó de mi

Ese día tuve un accidente en el bosque—Kaory miraba el suelo con tristeza—tuve amnesia, dijeron que ya había recuperado todos mis recuerdos pero veo que no fue así…

Oh, Kaory… lo siento tanto—se disculpó Kentin, había arruinado todo al hablar precipitadamente. Entonces miro la flor en su mano y se la regalo a Kaory, sonriéndole—no creo que me hubieras reconocido de cualquier manera, he cambiado demasiado

Kaory acepto la flor, sonriéndole de regreso. Más tarde el grupo entero llegaba a la casa de la señora Shermansky, de ahí salió el padre de los gemelos corriendo para abrazar a sus hijos, Kaoru y Kaory estaban confundidos ¿Qué no los habían abandonado?

¿Acaso no leyeron la nota en la cesta de pan? Les dije que nos reuniríamos aquí, pero tardaron demasiado—dijo el señor Minamy—su madrastra y yo estábamos discutiendo, así que ustedes debían adelantarse. Nos divorciaremos pronto

¿Eh?—los hermanos estaba confundidos ¿Divorcio? ¿Nota? ¿Reunión? Rebuscaron en la cesta, encontrando así un papelito con indicaciones para llegar a la casa de su abuela—ups

Gwen, gracias por escoltar a mis nietos—dijo la abuela—y por conseguirles tan buenas parejas, no puedo esperar para las bodas

¡¿BODA?!—repitieron los gemelos, Kentin y Dimitri casi al borde del colapso

¡Señora sin nariz!—interrumpió Dominic con dulzura inconsciente—hoy me lastime mucho pero yo no hice daño a nadie ¿me da comida?

¡¿Quién demonios lastimo al lobo?!—el grito enfurecido de Shermansky combinaba con su rostro, Dimitri palideció del terror

Mientras los demás eran regañados, Gwen aprovecho para tomar a Kero e irse sin que nadie lo notara. El unicornio se sentía mejor, al parecer ella ya lo había perdonado y todo podía continuar como antes, aunque ahora si haría bien su trabajo de protegerla a diferencia de lo sucedido momentos antes

Por cierto—la voz de la bruja lo saco de sus pensamientos—hace rato me llamaste por mi nombre y me hablaste en segunda persona, a partir de ahora quiero que siempre lo hagas

Bueno… Oh, es cierto—dijo Kero como si su mente se hubiera aclarado—hace rato recogiste algo de la casa derrumbada ¿Qué era?

La chica mostro dos cajas pequeñas pero largas mientras sonreía con malicia—Se llamas pockys

* * *

Vaya, no estuvo tan difícil—dijo kiki—a partir de ahora seré yo quien narre

Ja, ya quisieras—se burló la bruja detrás de él

 **. . .**

* * *

¿Para que quieres esos pockys, eh gwen? kiki y gwen son unos locos XD espero que les haya gustado, queria que acabara dejando un indicio de lo que sigue en el proximo capitulo pero eso ya seria ponerle de mas a este cap

gracias por sus reviews


End file.
